


Beach Babes

by GeomeunNabi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Cunnilingus, F/M, Female Kim Jongdae | Chen, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23426338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeomeunNabi/pseuds/GeomeunNabi
Summary: Jungah and Minseok go for their weekend beach getaway.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Beach Babes

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is a product of @k_orangi and my love for fem exo. I hope you all enjoy this work of filth.

Jungah smiles at Minseok as her bare foot comes in contact with the sand. Her sandals inside her bag, Jungah gives a little happy sound when she hears the sound of the waves crash down on the shore, the people laughing as they sip on their drinks as they tan. Even the slight breeze of the sea wind brushing against her skin. She watches Minseok go out, with their things for their beach outing on his hands. The man then gives a nod of approval and Jungah runs to the beach, Minseok laughing softly at how the notion of being there excites her girlfriend even more.

Finally, it is the time for another summer break, a time for the both of them to unwind from their respective things. Jungah is lucky to be given a week long break from her coach, which starts today. Minseok on the other hand, being a faculty member at this point, is having more time to breath than when he was still a student. He has more time to take care of himself and Jungah. Minseok was lucky to have found the beach area nearby them, which made his girlfriend super ecstatic to go to. After all the long hours of Jungah’s parents warning the both of them, since it was their first trip together as a couple. Jungah of course, being close to her family smiles and promises to follow the rules they told her.

Well of course not the “don’t have sex” part, since that rule was broken way longer even before they told about their relationship. Although that is another story for another day, I won’t spare you with too many details.

Jungah was the one who suggested the beach getaway, since she has never gone to the beach in a while. She whines to Minseok on how they looked so pale and reasoning that they needed to get some natural vitamin D.

_ “Come on Minnie! The both of us so freaking pale, and we can’t have fake tans.” Jungah said, then cuddled up to Minseok’s arm and whines cutely. Minseok only rolled his eyes, then gave her slow head pats. _

__

_ “Ok fine, but don’t be disappointed if I don’t find a reservation ok?” Minseok said, opening a new tab on his laptop. _

__

Jungah barrels through the sand, running to the cool water of the beach, dipping her toe on the water. Jungah squeals as the wind gets stronger, blowing her top up. She is wearing a pair of washed denim shorts, with a white off shoulder. She brings her hand to her large straw hat, trying to not get it blown off by the breeze. Jungah watches the beach for a while when the wind wasn’t that strong anymore. She smiles at the waves, softly crashing to the shore, wetting her nimble feet. A handful of people watch her with their quirked eyebrows and adoring smiles while she retreats from the water when a big wave hits the shore.

Minseok has one of the huge umbrellas they bought for the trip, with a large blanket for them to lie on, and lastly their bag of necessities to make their beach lounging a little more enjoyable. He looks for a comfortable spot not too far from the water, but close to their vehicle. He sets up the blanket first, unrolling the sheet and placing it down. Minseok makes sure that he flattens out all the wrinkles in the blanket that appeared. While he erects their umbrella on the ground, he didn’t notice Jungah running to him, efficiently tackling him to the ground. The man yelps, even surprising Jungah since Minseok was one of the star players of their college rugby team when he was still a student, but now it’s just Jungah who was finishing her 4 th year.

_ They lived in their shared apartment, Minseok was already working as a lecturer in his alma mater, as well as a coach for their rugby team. Jungah was one of the varsity players for gymnastics, she was one of the senior gymnasts, excelling in floor exercises. They met by chance when Jungah was still a freshman, and the other man was already in his 3 _ _ rd _ _ year, majoring in civil engineering. Although it’s only been a year since Minseok graduated, he and Jungah were still together, much to everyone’s dismay. _

__

_ “Aww too bad, I really wanted to bed Jungah.” Minseok overheared from one of his students, he leans on the classroom door as he waited for the proper time to go inside the classroom. _

__

_ “Yeah, I’d want to bed her too but I saw Kim Minseok going home with her one time. Even saw them kissing!” Minseok rolled his eyes at the statement, the nerve of those 2 _ _ nd _ _ years that Jungah would even want to go with them. “I bet she’s just doing that to get her grades up, she must be struggling right now.” Well, that really ticked of his nerves. _

__

_ “Excuse me, Miss Kim’s grades are excellent, unlike you all that are taking remedial tests since your exams are all horrible.” Minseok said, as he slammed the door open, obviously pissed. The students gulp as they felt the murderous aura of their teacher. _

As they fall to the sand, Jungah screams triumphantly while she was on top of her boyfriend. Minseok only laughs before moving quickly, pinning Jungah to the sand. The few grains sticking to their bare skin while they fight playfully in the pit. Jungah whines and gives up, putting down her arms and placing them on her sides. She sticks out her tongue, out of sheer defeat and pinches his cheek. He leans down to kiss her on her lips in retaliation.

“Come on, stop teasing me angel.” With a little nip at her lower lip before sitting up. Jungah sighs happily, lying on the sand. Her hand goes to her lips then smiles again. She crawls cutely to their area and brushes off the sand on her skin, then lies down on the sheet with him.

“It’s so warm here.” Jungah mutters, taking off her straw hat and placing it on top of their bag. Minseok nods in reply, taking off his pressed white shirt, revealing his toned and perfect body. Jungah whistles playfully then sits up, as Minseok folds his shirt and puts it in the bag. She gives his abs a nice pat, her hand lingering on his pack. Minseok gives her another amused look, holding the hand on his abs.

“My boyfriend is so hot and sexy on the beach.” She mutters, rubbing on all of the pecs slowly. Minseok stifles a laugh and watches Jungah’s hand. Her right hand playfully goes down, teasing the waistband of his shorts. “You’re so hard.” Her other hand on his chest, just by his bare nipple. She gives the nipple a tiny flick, making Minseok groan out of surprise. Jungah smiles and continues, patting his abs and flicking and pinching his nipple.

She stops when she notices Minseok about to pounce at her. She pulls away her hands, with final slow caresses to his body. Jungah gets her bag, and sling it to her shoulder, she gives Minseok a wink and a wave before heading to one of the changing rooms, which were scattered all across the beach.

“This girl is definitely going to be the death of me.” He looks down to see his cock going  _ peek a boo  _ in his shorts. He was already getting hard just from the teasing Jungah just did to her. He decides to take a little swim in the beach just to cool off for a while as he waits for Jungah to change her clothes. He dives in the beach, his mind just screaming in happiness when the cool water hits his heated skin. It feels like as if he just jumped into a pool of cool cotton, easing his body to relax. He gets out after a while, rapidly trying to dry off the excess water on his wet hair. He looks up and sees Jungah already sitting on the beach blanket. His eyes go wide when he sees what Jungah is wearing, an enticing yellow two-piece bikini. She was applying some sunscreen on her arms. The yellow tone of the bikini is complimenting her soft beautiful skin. Jungah ties her hip long hair into a bun, before going back to putting on more cream, but on her legs. She didn’t notice Minseok going back to their area, she turns her back to slightly adjust the umbrella. This gave Minseok such a breathtaking view of her ass, well other than the overall breathtaking body he has, he is an ass-man after all.

He notices the strings on the middle of her back and one of the sides of her legs as she lies down on the blanket. He quietly goes up to her, and kneels down silently, and starts to caress her bubble butt. Jungah squeaks and quickly turns around, obviously panicked, but relaxes when she sees it was Minseok and not some grabby asshole. Her panicked glare turning into a soft gaze when their eyes meet.

“Dummy, you know this butt is yours right? No need to be ass possessive.” She says while pinching his cheek cutely. Minseok pouts and rubs his cheek, squeezing one of her butt cheeks, making her yelp. She sits down and gets the sunscreen bottle she used a few minutes ago.

“Come on, lets put some sunscreen on you, hottie.” Jungah chirps, lathering her hands with a large glob of sunscreen. Minseok shivers at her cold hands with the cream, covering his chest first, then to his arms. Jungah lingers on his chest, giving slow strokes on his muscles.

“You’re enjoying this aren’t you?” Jungah nods enthusiastically, putting another layer of the sunscreen on his neck and chest. He closes his eyes while Jungah was massaging her body. “And you call me the possessive one.” He says when he feels her grip on his arms go a bit tighter.

“Ok all done!” Jungah lets go of Minseok’s arms then throws the bottle of sunscreen. Minseok catches the bottle as Jungah lies down. “Put sunscreen on my backside for me?” She mutters while resting her head on the blanket. Minseok opens the bottle and smears a nice amount of sunscreen on his hands. He starts on her legs, moving up slowly, and making sure that he covers every single inch of her uncovered skin. He hears Jungah sighs in relief, relaxing while Minseok puts on the sunscreen on her. 

“That feels really good babe.” She mutters, almost moaning in delight due to Minseok’s hands. Minseok gets the bottle again and adds more sunscreen on his hands. He gives her waist slow strokes, covering them completely. He starts putting on her back, and he hears Jungah moans happily again. Then, he suddenly gets another idea, bless his horny ass.

He and Jungah had discussed about this beforehand, both of them agreed and they decided they would probably do it during this trip. Once again, it was one of Jungah’s ideas.

_ “Come on, lets spice up our sex life!” She said, and showed him an article. The moment Minseok saw the article, his face turns red. He puts down Jungah’s tablet and covered his face in embarrassment. Jungah cackles at his red face, then kissed his cheek. _

__

_ “Don’t worry, you get to call the shots if we ever do it on our trip.” Jungah whispered. _

__

He rubs his hands with some more sunscreen, rubbing her upper back this time. His hands glide to her side. “Turn to the front for me?” Jungah doesn’t notice it yet, even adjusting as Minseok rubs sunscreen on her front this time. He teases the hem of her bra, just bringing the bra up with his fingers. Jungah’s eyes are still closed, just letting Minseok continue to rub the sunscreen.

He slides in his hand to her bra, she makes a soft hiss, just letting Minseok keep on rubbing her. His other hand slides in, he gives them both a nice squeeze, making Jungah groan again. He bits his tongue as he rubs them with a slow pace, rubbing

He gropes her breasts slowly, covering them with sunscreen. Jungah opens her eyes and moans again, pinching her perking nipple. She whimpers to his touch, then laughs softly.

“You’re really doing this now huh?” She moans again, Minseok is now rubbing her tits just a little harder this time, groping the soft flesh. He uses his body to block out the view that the strangers could see if they walk to close to them. He even uses the bag to cover Jungah’s chest area on one of the sides, maneuvering them to keep dignity hidden at least. After doing that, he pulls Jungah’s bra up, revealing her perky breasts, she huffs out and uses her arms to squish her breasts in between. He gives them another grope, making her muscles twitch.

“Minseokkie, fuck that feels good.” She brings her hand up above her head to grip the sheet. Minseok sits on her stomach, trying to find ways to not put all of his weight on her stomach.

“Like that?” Minseok whispers to her ear after he leans down to her ear. Jungah whimpers, little moans escaping her lips again. Minseok gropes her breasts a little harder, almost squishing them on her hands. He notices that her moans were getting louder, but he tries shushing her with a kiss, hot and needy.

“We have people with us Jungah, keep quiet or we’ll get caught.” Pulling away from her lips, now glistening with saliva that they had exchanged. Jungah’s eyes are turning glassy and blown by every passing grope he does to her. He smirks as he sees Jungah becoming squirmy with every rub. Jungah covers her mouth, not wanting to get caught by anyone. Her sounds getting muffled as she continues to moan and squirm under Minseok’s touch.

“Of course, we have to get this part too, don’t want it sunburned right?” he gives one last grope before standing up to move down in between her legs. Jungah looks at Minseok, who instead of sunscreen, he rummages their bag, looking for the bottle of lube they packed. He smirks at her again when he gets the lube bottle out, blueberry scented, their favorite fruit. He makes one of his hands wet with lube, dribbling them on his middle and index fingers. Minseok uses his other hand to pull down her bikini panties that had light stains, signaling that Jungah was getting wetter by the second.

“Holy shit, you look so hot Jungah.” He licks his lips then started to cover Jungah’s inner thighs, smearing them with the lube. His fingers teasing from her inner thighs to her clit, she squirms, her thighs are now shivering from Minseok’s feather-like touches. He caresses her clit, circling on the nub and flicking it. Jungah yelps, closing her thighs, trying to make Minseok stop.

“Well this part seems dry.” Minseok swipes a finger to her folds. It makes the younger woman shriek in surprise. His finger lingers by her entrance, before going inside her. Jungah tries to stifle her long moans, she was both aroused from his fingers, and the sheer idea of people seeing her getting finger fucked by Minseok makes her so horny. Their eyes meet, both of them full of lust and arousal.

“Hmm, you’re such a kinky man.” She whispers, pulling away from Minseok’s finger and untying her bikini, keeping them in somewhat on her to make her seem decent while they fuck on the beach. She palms Minseok’s pecs, sliding down his chest, then pulls hm back in between her legs. Minseok inserts his finger again, slowly fucking her with his middle finger.

As he adds another finger, Jungah grinds her hips up, thrusting back to his fingers that are scissoring her open. Minseok smiles and adds the last finger, almost ramming his fingers in her. Jungah shakily grabs his hand, moving them on her own pace, teasing her sensitive spots in just the right tension.

He moves up to her neck, licking and biting the flesh, forcing more marks popping out of her skin. Jungah breathes out, gripping his black hair and puling on his locks, her hip moving to grind with Minseok’s fingers.

“Come on, take it off already.” Jungah whines, her other hand palming Minseok’s thickening bulge. She licks her lips and squeezes his cock, which makes him moan out.

“You make this so hard Jungah.” Minseok says,giving Jungah’s hand a grind back.He takes Jungah’s hand and uses it to unzip his shorts. Her fingers palming his bulge, teasing his tip on its own. He takes away her hand and lowers his head back between her legs. He gives long licks on her thighs, kissing the mole on her inner thigh, nibbling on the skin around it. Minseok knows that she’ll slap him for this later, but she’s too busy moaning to care.

As he continues to thrust his fingers, Minseok pulls away from her thighs to take another look at the people around them. He wasn’t that concerned over the people who might scar their bare eyes. He sees the orange hues of the sky; the sun was close to setting and it gave Jungah’s marked skin much more beautiful. There was no person in sight, finally they we the last two people in that beach area.

“Finally, we are alone.” Nuzzling his nose to the mole, Jungah laughs softly, then sits up, taking a look of the beach and smirks, seeing that no one was there too. She shimmies off her bikini and slithers up to Minseok’s body. She grinds her bare folds to Minseok’s bulge, both of them moaning in delight. Minseok grabs her ass and grinds up, his cock almost jutting out from his boxers.

“Fuck it, c’mere.” Minseok tackles her down to the blanket and towers over her. He shucks off his shorts, and his cock looks almost as if it jumps out from his short. She moans out, feeling her mouth water over his hard cock. Jungah crawls to him to palm over his now hard cock, licking her lips and gave kitten licks to his cock. Unfortunately, she was unable to continue her plan since Minseok pulls her head away from his cock.

“No, not yet, maybe tonight, but now I wanna fuck you under the sunset.” He mutters, pulling her for an embrace, kissing her deeply. She grinds up again, their regions now, sliding against each other. Minseok takes the lead, grinding quicker against her folds. She whines and grinds back in the same pace, the lovely friction stimulating the two of them, making Jungah’s pussy wetter with every slide.

“Let’s switch, I wanna ride you.” Jungah says, using all her remaining strength to switch. Jungah clambers unto his cock, and slides her pussy on his hardness with a slow pace. She wants to see Minseok lose control bit by bit. She rides his cock, swaying her hips back and forth, and Minseok could only watch as she holds his wrists in a grip.

“Pass me the lube baby?” She lets go of his hands so he could pass her the bottle by his side. He even tries to look for the packet of condoms that he saw Jungah pack the night before. She lubes up his cock with her hands, then waits for him to find the packet.

“Kitten, we don’t have condoms.” Minseok says, still looking for some in her bag. Jungah only looks at him in panic, looking for them with him in their bag. “I swear I packed them last night.” Jungah mutters to herself, seeing the bag didn’t have what they need. She tries to get off Minseok’s thighs, but Minseok stops her. She looks at him with a surprised look, Minseok had always been against with them having sex without any protection. Jungah had been talking to him with that for a while, since she knows that both of them want to try it ever since. Minseok was just iffy since he wants to keep a great image to Jungah’s family, and as well as uncalled diseases that they could get.

“Jungah, I know that we talked about this, and I had always been so against with the idea. I was just scared what could happen to you if we did it raw, but now I actually want to do it with you this way.” He says, kissing her hand. Jungah smiles at him and uses her hand to put him back down to the ground.

“It’s ok Minnie, I have been waiting for this time with you.” Jungah says, going back between his legs, lining herself up to his cock. Minseok gives Jungah another kiss, smiling and rubbing her chest again, trying to ease the tension she was feeling.

“The sunset looks beautifu on your skin.” He mutters, cupping Jungah’s chest. She mewls, locking her hands with Minseok’s own.

Minseok unties her bun, her brown locks framing her petite face. She blushes and tucks her hair on her ear and goes down,kissing him as she cups Minseok’s cock. As they kiss Jungah pushes Minseok into her, both of them moaning in their lip lock. Jungah pulls away first, a string of saliva that connects them drips down to her chin. As Minseok bottoms out, Jungah stays seated for a while, relishing Minseok’s cock inside her, the raw and hot flesh penetrating her in just the perfect way.

She swivels her hips first, adjusting herself to the new sensation. Minseok puts his hand on her hips, helping her move. Minseok only watches Jungah shiver to the new thing she could feel, and he was feeling the same way too. Jungah’s heat was almost squeezing his cock, tight and covering his cock so well.

Minseok sits up, now leaning on their erected umbrella, with Jungah between his legs. She was leaning on his chest, wrapping her arms to his neck. She makes one last deep breath and looks at Minseok with lidded eyes.

“Ready?” Jungah says, kissing his nape and groaning as Minseok thrusts up as confirmation. She pulls up, then back down, getting a steady rhythm of grinding and fucking herself on his cock. Minseok could hear the waves crashing on the shore, the few people suddenly coming out from the nearby buildings, and Jungah’s soft moans just by his ear. He tries his best to make Jungah seem decent, not wanting to get in trouble with any of the folk that could see them.

“Baby, be quiet or else we’ll get caught.” He whispers, Jungah could almost hear his smirk, as well as feeling that she was getting wetter over what he just said. Minseok grabs one of her asscheeks and gives it a light slap, jostling Jungah to him while she rides the man.

“Fuck yeah Minseok, you feel so good.” Jungah starts to move faster, Minseok watching her bounce faster on his lap. He could also hear their skin slapping against each other, their sweat forming all over their bodies. She whines as Minseok’s hand goes down, and starts to rub her clit in the same pace she was bouncing. She slows down, and breathes quickly, Minseok sees her muscles twitch as she tries to bounce again. Jungah was loving this, she really was, but it felt like something was missing. She wants Minseok to take control over again, and wreck her so bad.

“Fuck me please, I want to cum with you fucking me so hard.” Jungah moans out, she pulls out quickly and kneels down all fours on the sand. Minseok’s eyes widen as Jungah wiggles her ass. Minseok only laughs and pulls her to the blanket, hearing her make a loud  _ oof  _ when her back hits the blanket.

“Come on, I don’t want to get sand in place you don’t want them to be in.” Minseok says as she spreads her legs and lines his cock in. He rams in her, thrusting rough, hard and quick. By the way Jungah was reacting to his every thrust, he was probably doing a great job at pleasing his girlfriend. While he moves, he watches her breasts bounce as he thrusts, on her hands starts to squeeze her breasts. “I know you like seeing my play with my tits.” She breathes out, pinching her hard nipple.

“Wanna feel all of you.” Minseok says while he was pulling Jungah up, back to their position before, but this time with Minseok in the reins. One of his hands rubbing and teasing her breasts. He brings his free hand to his mouth, wets his fingers with his saliva, swirling his tongue on his fingertip and lets them go with a wet pop. He drops the fingers to her folds, teasing the sensitive skin and rubbing her clit.

They roll over, yes they move so much when they have sex honestly. Fucking finally, Jungah was getting so much pleasure, she was loving the coarse and hard thrusts Minseok was giving her. He watches Minseok takes his wet fingers and thrusts it inside her, adding to his cock. She screams in pleasure, legs wrapping around his waist, and meeting his thrusts. Minseok moves his fingers in her with the same vigor with his thrusts. Going in and out, watching Jungah shiver with the pleasure.

“Touch yourself” Minseok says, stimulating her clit with the fingers this time. Jungah closes her eyes and used her hands to pinch her nipples. He loves the way Jungah reacts to all of this, she looks so beautiful under the sun with such a fucked out face. He loves that Jungah was just so pliant at that point, following everything he says. They didn’t realize that they had been fucking for so long when they see the rays of the sunset covering Jungah.

“Jungah, Jungah.” Whispering to her ear like a mantra, hugging her tightly, just feeling the heat of her body against his. Jungah hugs back, moaning louder as Minseok rams into her again. All of a sudden she gives a squeal, her body quivering, Minseok bites his lips. He finally found her sweet spot, finally he can fuck her into oblivion.

Then, Jungah’s back arches, she moans out loud, probably loud enough for people to hear them. Minseok smirks and thrusts up the same pace he makes her bounce. She was close to screaming as Minseok’s hits that spot over and over, taking the clit between his fingers. With Minseok squeezing her clit in his fingers, and his cock hitting her in just the right places, she lets out a broken gasp and cums. She kisses Minseok with frevor while she came, squeezing her cock, trying to milk out his cum.

“I’m gonna cum.” Minseok continues to ram himself inside, and groans, spurting his cum inside her with his final thrust. Minseok’s cock filling her pussy with his heat. She moans happily when they pulled away from the kiss, loving the heat in her nether regions.

He pulls out, much to Jongdae’s dismay, and shucks off his shorts. He looks at his fucked-out girlfriend, their cum dripping down her pussy. Jungah watches him go in between her legs to swipe out a dribble of cum. She squeaks and tries to get her discarded bikini, but decides to get her change of clothes from earlier.

“Want round two? In the hotel?” Jungah asks, tying her bikini again, and putting on her shorts. She didn’t bother to put on her top and just puts on her off shoulder, her nipples still perky but luckily not protruding on her shirt. Minseok doing the same, putting on his shirt and shorts.

“Why not.” Minseok says, keeping their soiled blanket in Jungah’s back and bringing the rest of the things back to his car. Jungah sits on the sand, legs still feeling like jelly after their little sexcapade. When Minseok return, he had their overnight bag slung on his shoulder.

“Carry me? I’ll let you eat me out if you do.” Jungah asks, pouting cutely. Minseok only raises an eyebrow to her. It confuses him how he made that specific request so cutely and innocently. He obliges, of course, he doesn’t want to pass out the opportunity to eat her out. Jungah smiles happily, squealing since Minseok carries her bridal style. Jungah watches the sun set over the horizon of the sea, resting her head on his chest.

“See the perks of having a rugby player for a boyfriend?” Minseok says, kissing her forehead. Jungah purrs to his lips, kissing his cheek.

“I do, but have you thought of the perks of a gymnast girlfriend yet?” Jungah asks, giving him a sultry wink. They’ll probably find out later in the bedroom the moment they check in. Fuck dinner, Minseok wants to spend some good old-fashioned bonding with Jungah. As they reached the hotel, Jungah got off Minseok’s arms, already walking on her own without any support. She smiles at the beautiful decorations at awe with the whole ambiance of the hotel. Minseok follows her from behind, wrapping a hand on her waist.

“How did you even find this place? It’s so great in here.” Jungah says while going to one of the beach chairs. Minseok only laughs at her curl up on the beach chair while he goes to the reception desk to get their reservation.

“Good evening sir! Do you have a reservation?” The receptionist says, looking up from his computer.

“Yes, under Kim?” MInseok says, bringing out his identification cards, as well as payment for their reservation. The clerk types away in the computer, then gives it a few clicks too, then goes back to Minseok with a smile.

“Ah yes sir, three nights and two days, good for two?” The clerk says, while writing down the details in one of their information sheet. The young man then gives the information sheet, with their hotel room card.

“I hope you enjoy the services of our hotel, and I hope you like the deluxe room.” The clerk says, returning to his work. Minseok takes the things on their table and goes back to Jungah. Jungah notices that he was finished and goes to him, beaming at him. They ride an elevator to get to their room, their hands were entwined while they wait. The elevator ping and it opens, Minseok guides them to their room. Jungah slides an arm to his chest while he tries unlocking their room, to which he did do properly at least. The moment Minseok opens the door Jungah smiles in delight, pulling Minseok in and closing the door on her own. She turns on the lights and bounces on her heels in excitement.

“This is so great Minseok, how did you even find this?” Jungah asks, plopping down the bed. The room was so pristine, white in color with beautiful silk sheets. The room even had a small kitchen with a big bathroom. The best part was the great view of the beach by the veranda. It made Minseok so happy that this was the room they got. Minseok unpacks their large bag, separating his and Jungah’s things. He takes their bag of toiletries, and puts it in their bathroom. He turns on the bathroom, and awes at the huge shower.

“Hey, wanna go and take a shower?” Minseok says, looking at Jungah who was close to dozing off.

“Yeah, wanna wash out the cum you left in me now.” Jungah mutters, shimmying off her shorts and panties. Minseok watches her walk to the bathroom, her pussy still dripping with his cum while she took off her off shoulder. He takes off his clothes and joins her inside the shower.

“Thank god I’m on birth control, or else you’re doomed to my dad.” Jungah laughs while they got under the spray of the warm water. Minseok laughs nervously, remembering how long Jungah’s father talked to him before they drove off for the trip. He kisses her while they got wet, embracing her again.

“Honestly, if you weren’t, after this trip you wouldn’t have a boyfriend if you got knocked up.” Minseok says, kissing her cheek. He gets some shower gel and starts washing Jungah’s hair, she smiles and relaxes in his hold. Minseok pulls her to the direct spray to rinse of the suds. While Minseok cleaned off his own hair, Jungah rubs body soap on them then got them on the spray.

Jungah didn’t even notice that she had been accidentally grinding with Minseok’s cock the whole time. She only realized when Minseok pinned her to the wall, then starts kissing her neck. Minseok , while he left marks on her chest, caresses her leg, spreading them open. He looks up at Jungah while he lines up, bringing one of her legs to rest on his shoulder.

“See? Gymnast girlfriend perks?” Jungah says, grinding up, nudging the tip in. They both groan as Minseok goes for another grind, going slow at first. Minseok kisses her leg as he thrusts, using his other hand to cup her breast. The spray of the water wetting their heads, and down to their bodies. He licks his lips and kisses her, forcing his tongue in as he goes for a quicker pace. Jungah puts her leg down to wrap around his waist, then jumps up, Minseok catching her in time.

“Fuck lets get out of this, I don’t want to get pruny.” Jungah mutters, turning off the shower. Minseok goes to the bedroom and drops her carefully on the bed. Jungah moves, until her back hits the headboard. Minseok crawling to her slowly, spreading her legs again.

“Kitten so desperate for cock?” Minseok whispers, inserting a finger in. Jungah nods, moaning as Minseok scissored her open. He smirks and kneels down, flattening out his tongue and licking a long stripe to her folds.

“Don’t wanna fuck you again just yet, or else you’ll sexile me again.” Minseok says before licking her again. Jungah lifts her legs and perches them on his shoulder, and ruffles his hair, stifling a moan. Minseok gave him one last fat lick before sucking on her clit, circling her sensitive nub with his tongue. Just like earlier, Jungah was back to the moaning mess in the beach.

“Minseok, yeah, that’s so good.” Jungah moans out, keeping Minseok’s head on her pussy. Thank god Minseok took tips from his friends, as much as he didn’t want to thank them. He teases her legs with his hands, circling them to her thighs then back to the insides of her thighs, just over and over. He stops after a few circles, to prod her pussy open. He pulls away from her pussy, and inserts a finger inside. He licks off the wetness on his lips and watches her quiver because of his fingers.

“You like that Jungah, my fingers in your pussy?” Minseok leans down, whispering the words to her. Jungah shivers with his words and yelps, Minseok hitting her sensitive area with his finger, then adding another finger in. He curls up his fingers inside her, quickening his pace while kissing her. He watches her fall apart bit by bit, then goes back between her legs.

“Want my mouth in your pussy again?” Minseok asks, slowing his fingers down. Jungah whines and thrusts back on Minseok’s fingers who were still inside her.

“I was so close!” Jungah moans out, frustrated, trying to get Minseok to move again. Minseok laughs at her being so desperate to cum. He only kisses her thigh and goes back down on her with the fingers still inside, back in action. He returns to licking the folds of her pussy, and sucking on her clit. She squeezes his head with her legs, back to the moaning,whining mess. She grinds back to his fingers and his tongue both hands on his head. Another flick on her sensitive spot and a flick on her clit, she came hard. Jungah screams in pleasure, Minseok giving long licks, lapping up the dripping cum. He pulls out his fingers and licks them clean, then returns to her folds, licking her clean.

When he looks back at her, he only smiles softly as Jungah was already asleep. He stands up and gets one of the wet wipes they had and cleans Jungah thoroughly. He waits for his hard on to subside before getting them a change in underwear. He gives Jungah a kiss in the navel before sliding in a pair of panties to her legs. He also covered her with one of his sweatshirts since she’ll probably whine that it was cold since there’s an air conditioner. He’s just glad she’s a deep sleeper and she just doesn’t wake up at all.

He got himself a pair of new boxers, getting their dirty clothes in the ground and putting them in one corner. He’s a neat freak, don’t mind him that much. Finally he turns the lights off, and lies down next to Jungah, covering them up with the blanket. He smiles and kisses her forehead, pulling her close, just letting her rest on his chest.

“Good night Jungah.” Minseok says and kisses her on the lips, before falling asleep.

The next morning, Minseok woke up with Jungah still asleep beside her. She was still lying on his arm, which was already numb but, he’s fine with that. The sunlight was seeping through the thick curtains, hitting the bed with just a little light so he could see Everything was fine until he shuffled, and Jungah made a soft mewl. He pulls their blanket down and sees that his morning wood was teasing her folds. Jungah moves to his side, the region pressing itself unto his problem. He looks to his side, Jungah was still asleep.

“Good morning to you too Jungah.” Minseok says, pushing her to the side lightly, and kissing her forehead. He keeps himself on her side, not wanting to wake her up just yet. Minseok kisses her neck slowly, slowly liking her skin as he groped her breast. With one of his hands compromised, he thinks he can still pleasure her with one hand tied. He could hear Jungah’s breath slightly speed up, moving away from the touch. That movement freed Minseok’s hand and this helped him with his plan.

“Such a good girl.” Minseok mutters, pulling out his cock, already hard just from kissing her. Jungah seems fine and slightly aroused, making the pair of panties slightly damp. He pulls up her shirt to reveal up to her chest again. He smiles as he felt her twitch under his kisses, he inserts a finger to the strap of her panties and pulls down.

He grinds with her mound, wetting his cock with her fluids as she squirms. He still loves the part that Jungah still responds to his touches although she was asleep. He cups his breasts, going down and sucking on her nipple, teasing and pinching the other as he intrudes her pussy. They both moan as Minseok bottomed out, he curses to himself as Jungah sucks him in. He moves in a slow pace while he gropes her breasts, Jungah was twitching and moaning. She was such a sexy kitten in any time of they day.

While he kept himself busy he didn’t realize that Jungah was already awake until he felt hands on his hair, caressing them. He looks up from licking her breasts to see her groggily waking up.

“Good morning Jungah.” Minseok playfully says, giving her a hard thrust, moaning out loudly now that se was fully awake. She sleepily embraces him while he got into a faster pace. The bed jostling while they fucked, she peels off the sweatshirt off.

“This is such a good morning call babe.” Jungah says, yawning. Minseok kisses her cheek and sits up. He grabs her legs and folds her in half, and Jungah just holds that position. Jungah smirks while she spreads her mound for him, getting more friction.

“Come onnnn, fuck me Minnie.” Jungah moans out when Minseok moved again. She regrets saying that as Minseok was now ramming in her like an animal in heat. She watches him concentrate on just fucking her. Jungah used her hand near her mound to tease her clit, flicking it and pinching. They both moan out loudly, Minseok successfully hitting her sensitive bundle of nerves. He angles himself properly to continue to hit her there. He replaces her hand with his own, wetting his own finger and flicks her clit. She grips the bedsheet and arches her back, she gives a long, labored moan and cums. Her cum squirting out, even splattering itself on their stomachs. Her legs shake and they go down, still shaking. Jungah moves her hips to meet his thrusts, licking her lips and caresses his neck again. He groans buries himself deep, cumming inside, for the second time during their trip. Jungah whimpers and shakes again, pulling Minseok close as he pumps his cum in her.

He pulls out and they both groan, the cum seeping out the second he pulls his cock away. Jungah laughs softly, pulling him down and kissing him on the lips.

“Good morning Minseokkie.” Jungah mutters, beaming at him. Minseok gives him a smile back, kissing her again. As they shuffled on their bed, Jungah squeaks as she feels the hot cum leak out. Minseok looks at her confused then sees her legs.

“Want to ride my face?” Minseok asks seriously, Jungah blushes and looks at him. She shyly nods and shrieks in surprise. Minseok tackles her and maneuvers her immediately. Minseok lies down on the head of their bed and moving Jungah above his head.

“You’ve been waiting for this moment weren’t you?” Jungah says while Minseok lowers her, his mouth just by her mound. She fixes her position so she was holding the headboard, with her legs by his head. Jungah smiles and moans out, feeling Minseok lick out the cum that he left inside of her. His rough tongue scraping against her folds and she feels her stomach swirl with arousal again, damn Minseok is so good.

“How are you so good with this?” Jungah breathes out, grinding against his face, properly riding his mouth. Minseok groans in satisfaction and grips her hips, keeping her on his mouth as she rides him. Minseok laps up the last bits of cum and taps her leg, Jungah pulling away and settles on his side.

“That was so good.” Jungah says, happily sinking in the soft bed. Minseok smiles at her and gets the sweatshirt, putting it on her. Jungah rests her head on his bare shoulder and gets her phone. Minseok embraces her and sinks his head on her shoulder, smiling at her soft, sweet scent.

While she was scrolling through her social media feed her phone rings. It was Jungah’s mother trying to request a video call. Minseok immediately went to get a shirt to cover himself. He doesn’t want to screw himself over if her father sees him half naked. She accepts the phone the moment Minseok returns back to his side.

“Hi sweetie!” A middle-aged woman waves to the camera, a stern man was next to her, looking at them.

“Hi mom!” Jungah waves back, Minseok smiling to the camera.

“So how is the trip so far?” Her mother asks to them. Jungah blushes slightly and looks away.

“It’s okay so far Ms. Kim.” Minseok answers for her, embracing her off camera, rubbing her waist to calm her down.

“Oh hush, Minseok! I told you to call me mom!” The woman says, pouting at the camera. Jungah’s parents were watching Minseok, her mother happily smiling at him with the father just glaring at him.

“How is my favorite little sister?” A loud deep voice spooks his girlfriend, then the male version of Jungah appears on the phone camera. Her older brother Jongdeok smiles at the couple. He huffs then glares at Jungah, then gasps.

“Is that a hickey Jungah?!” Jongdeok exclaims, pointing at his own neck tapping the skin. Jungah follows and feels the irritated skin. It made the father glare at Minseok even harder. Her mother was blushing, just like how Jungah was, probably even redder than her. Minseok was also red in the face, while Jongdeok was laughing at them.

“Good luck when you get home Jungie!” Jongdeok says before cutting the call for good. Jungah silently puts down her phone, and shoves the bedsheet over and head, then screams. Minseok laughs and just embraces her tight, taking off the bedsheet and kisses her cheek. Jungah was still red, but embraces him back, hiding her face back to his shoulder.

“Hey that’s fine, we can explain to them okay?” He mutters, rubbing her back slowly. Minseok comforts her in the bed for the moment, cuddling her to calm her down. It’s not that her family rejects the idea, Jungah was just really shy. They weren’t even being discrete about their relationship in the sexual sense.

“Room Service!” A voice says form their main door shouts, with 3 light knocks. Minseok shuffles and goes to the door to get the tray that the staff has in their hands. He gives them a nod of thanks and shuts the door. Jungah watches him go back to the bed and cups her face.

“Breakfast?” Minseok says before laughing softly.

When they finish breakfast, they took a bath to get ready for the activities for the day ahead of them. They didn’t go shower together since they didn’t want to commit any hijinks while they were showering. Minseok waited for Jungah to finish dressing up for their little date for the whole morning. He sits by the veranda of their room outside, taking photos of the beach while he waits.

“Ok, I’m done!” Jungah chirps from the inside. He heads inside and looks at the other and his eyes widen. Jungah was wearing a red off shoulder dress, her hair tied to a bun with her face adorned with beautiful makeup. Her eyes adornd with red eyeshadow with gold accents. She also had her lips with ruby red lipstick, that made her lips plumper. She also wore her glasses, since she was whining about not seeing anything clearly last night, and misplacing her contact lenses.

“Wow, isn’t that a charming look?” Minseok says, circling a hand to her waist. Jungah slithers her hands on his chest, smirking at him. She cups his face, her fingers sliding to his cheek and poking it.

“You seem really handsome yourself, sir.” Jungah mutters, straightening out his sleeves, Minseok was wearing a fitted white polo shirt, with a pair of black shorts. Jungah smiles and straightens his sleeves, although he was wearing simple clothing he never stopped making Jungah weak in the knees.

“Shall we ma’am?” Minseok says, taking her hand and walking to the door, and who was Jungah to be a killjoy.

“I honestly don’t mind that we actually got to a really nice hotel.” Jungah mutters, taking a look at herself in the car mirror. She wipes off her smudged lipstick “But I didn’t expect we’d be having so much fun.” She continues while she adjusts her dress, curse their immediate tendency to jump at each other. Minseok only nods at her with a smirk, helping her with her dress. He takes one of her makeup remover wipes to wipe off the lipstick stains on his lips.

“God why did we even do it in the car?” Minseok says, laughing to himself as he starts the car. “We just said earlier before we took the shower that we wouldn’t take one together since we are horny as fuck.”

“Well look where that got us.” Jungah continues while putting on the seatbelt while Minseok started to drive. The radio plays a hip beat that Jungah sings with softly as she looks out the window. As Minseok drives to the little city, they pass by cafes, gift shops and even grand restaurants while they took a little stroll.

“Where are we even going?” Jungah asks, looking at Minseok with a cute pout.

“A shelter, I’m sure you’ll like it.”

“Is it because I seem homeless?” Jungah jokes with him

“No, trust me, you’ll love it.” Minseok says while maneuvering the car to park and pulls the brake. Minseok turns off the engine and gets off, opening the door for her. She gets out and gets Minseok’s hand as they walk. When they walk inside the bar, Jungah suddenly hears a sudden meow. She looks down and sees a cute tabby cat purring, she cooes and scoops up the kitty, rubbing its head.

“Which one do you want to adopt?” MInseok asks, showing the multiple kittens going to them. Her eyes sparkle and goes to the cats, looking at them one by one. When she saw an adorable kitten in the color, pure white with beautiful eyes. She takes the kitten to her arms and cooes at how the cat preens to her touch. She runs back to Minseok to show the kitten.

“I found one!” Jungah says, putting the kitten to Minseok’s arms. Minseok smiles and looks at the kitten, who meows at him. “What are you gonna name them?” She asks, rubbing behind the kitten’s ears. Minseok only looks at her for quite some time as he thinks of a name for their new kitten.

“Why not you name her? Its for our apartment anyway.” He says, rubbing the kitten’s body. Jungah bounces on her heels then kisses his cheek/

“Let’s name her rainbow!” Jungah says happily while she hugs Minseok “Since she’ll bring happiness and color to our apartment.” Minseok smiles and kisses her, bringing the kitten to the counter, filling up the adoption papers.

“We’ll return for her in a few days, before we leave.” Minseok tells her as they go to their next destination. The ride was silent this time, they were holding their hands while Minseok drives, and they finally goes to the restaurant they passed by earlier. They ate lunch, Minseok had been glaring at all of the staff the whole time since they were looking at Jungah’s cleavage the whole time. He huffs and holds her hand while they waited for their meal, looking at the trashbags who were basically undressing her. As they drove back to their hotel, Jungah watches the sun set. They had such a good time the whole day, doing various activities, like buying souveniers

“The nerve they had to basically eye fuck you.” Minseok huffs while they were at the elevator. Jungah just laughs and walks to their room, looking at Minseok with a sultry look. She pulls down Minseok to their bed, going on top of him and palms his bulge. He watches her unzip the dress in front of him and shucks it off. It reveals a set of such enticing red underwear. The red bra cupping her supple breasts, with the lace panties covering her mound. She licks her lips and unzips his zipper and palms his growing cock again before pulling it out.

“Come on, lets have some fun.” Jungah says before kneeling down the edge of the bed, awaiting Minseok. Minseok goes to the side first to take off all of his clothes before sitting down near Jungah. He slaps Jungah’s cheek with his now hard cock, smearing the precum on her lips. He unties her hair, wrapping his fingers on her soft locks. He hums as he feels Jungah give him kitten licks, hollowing out her cheeks as she starts to swallow him whole. Her boyfriend groans feeling her wet heat, he hisses as she starts to go back and forth.

“Ah fuck.” Minseok moans, tugging at her hair and moving her head for himself. Jungah rests her hands on his thighs, moaning as well as the cock hits the back of her throat. The sound vibrating against his cock, stimulating him harder. He hisses while Jungah made loud slurping noises as she sucked him.

“God baby, you’re so good at this.” Minseok groans out, pulling her at her locks roughly, forcing her to swallow up his cock in deeper. Jungah gags at first, moaning as Minseok fucked her mouth. He wraps both of his hands to her head and he moves his hips upwards.

Jungah pulls away with a gasp. She inhales deeply and licks her red,swollen lips. Her lipstick severely smeared all over her lips. Minseok pulls her up to his lap, cupping her cheek.

“Make love to me?” Jungah whispers, leaning her head to his chest. Minseok only nods, embracing her tightly. Jungah whimpers and closes her eyes, embracing him back. Minseok lies her down on the bed, running his hands on her body as he kisses her, slow and soft. Jungah wraps her hands to his neck as she kisses back, whining as Minseok curled a hand to her left breast, kneading it under the material of the underwear. Minseok looks at her chest and sees the clasp at the front. Jungah watches him as he kisses down to her neck, leaving more marks on her skin. He goes lower, licking at her collarbones, then kisses her cleavage. He unclasps her bra and puts the underwear away. He gives Jungah another kiss before diving to her chest.

“I’m gonna worship you like a queen.” Minseok whispers before he licks her right breasts, squeezing the other with his hand. Jungah covers her mouth, whining softly in pleasure as Minseok circles his tongue to her nipple and making soft suckles. He turns to the other breast giving it attention too, with his hand groping the other one he just sucked.

He looks at the breasts glistening with his spit, as well as the fresh love bites in the skin. He leaves a trail of marks on her torso, the skin by the navel, and on her hips. He notices the way that Jungah was breathing softly, and seeing her tear up from all the foreplay. His hands slide in circles on the side of her thighs, kissing the skin just above the lace of her panties.

He takes the lace to his teeth and pulls down slowly, his fingers helping him pull down the material. He hums as he sees Jungah’s supple mound, licking his lips as Jungah shivers when his finger ghost by her pussy. He paws the lube in the nightstand the pours down her mound and his fingers.

“Ready?” Minseok says, getting into a proper stance to prepare her properly. Jungah nods, sitting up as MInseok helped her lean on the headboard. Minseok distracts her, kissing her shoulders, then up her neck as he inserts one finger, thrusting slowly. Jungah whimpers as the finger intrudes her folds, gripping Minseok’s arm for support. Her little moans filling the room as Minseok fingered her open, just slowly at first. His middle finger was then joined by his index finger, scissoring her open. Jungah opens her legs, and whines, precum slowly leaking out from her.

He pulls out his fingers and licks the fluids in his fingers, humming in happiness with the addicting taste. Jungah watches him covering his cock with lube, and glides his cock with her folds. They moan in unison, as Minseok continues to grind with her, the tip teasing her clit and her entrance. They kept on that on a while, riling themselves for what was to come.

“Ready Jungah?” Minseok asks lining up his cock by her entrance. She pats his arm, urging him on. He goes and slides in, grunting as Jungah’s wet heat squeezes him, she was tight, even tighter than their last round this morning. He bottoms out inside her, swiveling his hips as they both adjust to the sensation. Jungah gives him a look and nods, a silent agreement to start moving. Minseok starts the move, slow shallow thrusts, with his hand on her clit, rubbing the nub slowly.

Jungah while this was happening was enjoying it, moaning softly with every thrust Minseok made. Soft yelps of pleasure as she was jostled by the light movement. She gives Minseok another tap, to urge him to go faster. Minseok nods, cupping her face and kisses her, going into a faster pace. Jungah breaks the kiss, moaning as Minseok’s cock lightly scraping her sensitive spot.

Jungah is suddenly screaming as he propels deeper. Her moans getting louder and higher in pitch as even the rubbing in her clit going faster. Minseok suddenly gives her a relatively hard thrust, she suddenly freezes and she shakes. Minseok had just hit her sensitive part square on. She whines loudly as Minseok went quicker than before. His cock was almost out then roughly shoves himself back, and over and over. They were already making loud noises, her moans weren’t alone anymore. The loud slapping of their skin and the explicit squelch of their mixed precum and lube filling the room.

“Fuck I’m so close.” Jungah hisses out, rubbing her folds to quicken her upcoming orgasm.

“Me too, Jungah.” Minseok says, his cock rubbing her sensitive part over and over. They both moan loudly, Minseok tipping Jungah over the edge with another hard thrust. Jungah screeches and orgasms, thighs quaking in pleasure and her pussy squeezing Minseok, who was already cumming with her. They moan as they both empty themselves inside her.

They breath out in tiredness, their skin smelling like sweat and sex. Their bodies spent but satisfied. As Minseok pulls out, cum dribbling out, but he doesn’t mind right now. Jungah cuddles with Minseok, legs entangled and whining softly as the cum comes out.

“Shh, It’s ok.” Minsoek rubs Jungah’s head slowly, rubbing slow motions. Jungah nuzzles to his hand and yawns, already too tired to talk. Minseok yawns while watching her drift off to sleep, suddenly feeling the tiredness seep through. Well, what was a little nap before cleaning up right?

**END.**

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on @Geogoad and my lovely friend @k_orangi on twitter, see you there!


End file.
